Four Years:Freshman
by HellBorn Rayquaza
Summary: Jen, a Flareon was in class one day when they get new students. Two shiny Umbreon, Xeno and Zane. They quickly become popular. Follow the three through some of the most important four years of their life, High school.
1. Chapter 1

Jen walked down the corridor to her class. She was almost late, if she was late one more time she would be kicked out of the school. As soon as she sat down the bell rung. She sighed in relief. 'That was close' she thought. The Flareon looked over in surprise as two shiny Umbreon's looked in through the doors window.

"It doesn't look like this teacher will tolerate us ever being late Xeno" Zane said to his best friend.

"Yeah looks like it" Xeon said with a sigh "looks like I'll be in trouble"

"Just go with me" Zane said to his friend which cheered him up a little.

The teacher opened the door "Hello and welcome to class, you are the new ones I assume?"

The two nodded

"Alright" the teacher said beckoning them to the room. "These are our new students class, Zane and Xeno" The teacher said and went down the row that Jen sat at. He put Xeno on her left and Zane on her right.

The teacher returned to the front of the room. "Okay now, you may work with two partners on this sheet." He said handing them out. Xeno and Zane worked together and they asked if Jen wanted to. Jen blushed but her red fur hid it. She agreed and helped to two understand. They learned rather quickly and became the two best students in the class. Even though they joked and played a lot they still got 100's on every test and both had a 97 in the class. Zane was the more relaxed of the two where Xeno was constantly high strung when not joking. They got along together well though and helped each other when needed. They never cheated on anything. They were quickly becoming popular and had girls asking them out left and right. They turned down everybody though. or Zane did. Xeno went out with an Espeon and they had been together since. One night on a particularly hard subject she asked them to help her study. Xeno had a date so he couldn't but Zane accepted although he looked a lot more stressed than usual. When Jen got home they headed up to her room.

"Hey um… Zane what's up? You looked more stressed than usual. She said.

Zane turned to her and looked surprised as she talked

"Wha- Oh, Oh yeah. It's just so many chicks have asked me out. It's just too many. I almost yelled at the last one."

"Oh" She hung her head a little and looked kinda sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked "Wait… did-did you want to ask me out?" Zane asked. Jen went redder than her fur.

"What n-no, definitely no-" She started but saw the look on his face. "Fine… y-yeah" she said "I did"

"So when and where do you want to go?" Zane asked

Jen looked at him surprised "What?"

"When and where do you wanna go out?" He asked with a smile.

"Really? A-Are You serious?"

"Yeah" he said "I'm completely serious"

"W-Why though, I thought you said you didn't want a girlfriend and you were tired of people asking"

"I said I didn't like any of them" he said

"Oh… do you wanna go out in the forest, I know a place where the sunsets are nice. Meet here at 6."

"Alright" Zane said. "I'll bring the food"

"Sounds good now let's get studying" Jen said

(6pm the next day)

"Hey Jen!" Zane said trotting up with a basket.

"Hey Zane" she said. She had her fur brushed. Zane thought she looked amazing.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll lead the way" Jen said. She looked at Zane in awe. He had a bright necklace on. The stone looked like it was infused with neon. It was the same color of his rings and gave a glow. They reached a hill at the end of the forest and watched the sunset as they ate. Zane had made steak and mashed potatoes that Jen thought couldn't be better. The blend of seasonings was perfect. Zane had also made some apple tarts for dessert. She thanked him for the food and at the last few rays of the sunlight, she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan sprinted through the woods. He was being chased by the ones who had imprisoned him for the last three years. He was stronger now. He sent an Aura sphere hurling in His pursuers direction. He leaped off the side of the cliff and got tangled in the vines, getting jerked left and right. He untangled himself but fell and heard a loud crack and pain shot through his left arm. When he woke up he felt movement and saw another Lucario carrying him, that was a normal Lucario. Evan was almost completely white. He had red eyes and red chest fur and that's all, the rest was white. The Lucario dragged him to a cave.

"You're awake" it said

"Why thank you Captain Obvious" Evan replied. He always made smart ass comments, it was in his nature.

"I'm not wearing a cape"

"Not all superheroes have capes"

"I guess your right about that

"So, who are you?" Evan asked trying to sit up on his left arm but felt pain and fell down. He looked down at his arm. It was broken and his shoulder was dislocated. He held a black flickering fire in his right hand and he put it on his broken arm. The boned rearranged and healed. He then sat up and put his arm into place with a few sickening pops and cracks.

"You ok?" Asked the other Lucario

"I'm fine, and why did you bring me here?"

"You looked hurt bad, and… well we're both Lucario's, even if your fur is different. So I decided to be nice and pull you here to heal you"

"Good enough for me" Evan actually sat up now "So, again, what's your name Captain Obvious?"

"Casey, yours?"

"Evan. Nice to meet though Casey"

"Same to you, and what were you doing Evan?"

"Running from one of the things that captured me three years ago"

"What?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it"

"Ok then… so are gonna go?Although you can crash here if you want."

"I just might take you up on that offer" Evan said "So where do I sleep"

"You can sleep… um the couch is really all I have than my bed. Sorry"

"It's better than the ground" Evan said and lied down on the couch immediately falling asleep. Casey decided it was late and he also went to bed. When he awoke in the morning Evan was still asleep so he decided he wanted to be an ass and yelled in Evans ear.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Holy shit!" Evan fell off the couch "Dammit, what the hell?" Evan looked to Casey "Asshole" he then muttered.

Casey fell over laughing."Damn Evan,the look on your face. Fucking priceless."

Evan stood up and punched Caseys arm. He accidentally used Power up Punch and sent Casey flying.

"Um… sorry bout that, I can't control when I use moves sometimes"

Casey though was still laughing his ass off. "Hahahaha, damn bro I didn't know you would be that sore" he said his laughter dying out."So what do ya wannna do today?" He asked Evan

"How about check out the area? Is there a city close by?"

"Yeah I live on the edge of it"

"Ok, when do you wanna go?"

"In a minute I need to buy some things so ima get my wallet before we go" Casey said walking to his room and appearing a minute later. They headed to the city where a lot of people stared at Evan.

"What is it?"

"Looks like a Lucario"

"It can't be look at it's coloring"

"Is it a shiny?"

"Those are yellow"

"Then what the hell is wrong with whatever it is?"

People muttered to their friends as Evan heard everything and suppressed the rage, ignoring the people and looking around for a certain person that he saw at a berry stand. Evan walked over to the person.

"Dominic, I escaped."

"Alright Evan, come to my place at three tomorrow. I live by the cliff. I found some of your stuff. Come and get it then. And I have a mission for you" Dominic said

"Understood" Evan said and went back to Casey. "You ready to go yet?"

"Just about let me get a few more things" Casey said picking different items off shelves and took them to the counter then paid for them. They headed back to Caseys house. When they got there, there were two shiny Umbreon's standing at the door.

"Yo Zane, Sup Xeno" Casey said walking over.

Evan kinda stood back away from the Umbreon's but he felt as if he knew them from somewhere.

Zane spun around and saw Casey and a weirdly colored Lucario. "Sup Casey how ya been dude? Hey you were right though, Jen did wanna ask me out she did the day before yesterday" he said with a smirk

"Well, what'd ya say?"

"I accepted, we went out last night. She kissed me at the end also man" Zane didn't look embarrassed at all telling Casey this info.

Xeno waited until Zane finished talking to talk himself.

"How ya doing Casey, and who's your friend?" He asked gesturing to Evan.

Evan growled lowly as Xeno gestured towards him. He didn't like people staring and had a very short fuse after earlier in town.

Casey looked over to Xeno "That's Evan, he is gonna be staying at my house for a while."

"Alright Casey" Xeno said and walked over to Evan. He extended a paw. "Hi there Evan, my names Xeno" He said "Your coloring is very interesting. I've read about this, you're an albino. Albino Pokémon are rare but powerful I've only seen one other than you" Xeno said

'Hmm, so I'm an Albino? That's cool to know' Evan thought to himself. "Nice to meet you to Xeno" Evan said shaking Xeno's paw.

Zane walked over "Hey Evan, how are you doing? My names Zane"

"Good thanks, Zane, are you and Xeno brothers?"

"Yeah we are… wait have I seen you before you look familiar, and Evan… that sounds familiar…"

"Yeah I think I know you guys… Oh yeah! I used to live in Collatoram before it got destroyed."

"Oh I remember, we thought we were the only survivors, I never knew you made it out"

"Yeah… I almost died… Then they took me" He shuddered involuntarily

"What? Who-" Xeno was cut off by Zane

"Xeno, shut up" Zane growled "I'll tell you later"

"But-"

"Xeno I said SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Xeno flinched, he had never seen Zane so pissed off. Not at anybody much less his own brother… 'Maybe it's best I leave him alone for a while' Xeno thought and headed to his Girlfriends house. "Ima go see my girlfriend" Xeno said "She wanted me to come over today." He finished. Then he remembered the weeks after the village was destroyed… he didn't see his brother until four weeks later… 'Is that why he's so pissed?' Xeno asked himself

Zane watched his brother leave and the guilt mounted 'I know I was mad,but did I have to scream at him? I should have controlled my anger. I have to. I can't be snapping at everybody… I've never snapped at him or family…' he thought and turned to Evan and Casey "I'll be back I have to tell him something" he said and raced after his brother

Before he ran off Casey and Evan nodded

"Damn… I've haven't seen him snap like that in a year. He must be under a whole shitload of stress" Evan told Casey

"Yeah he's always so calm, I've never even seen him angry"

"I once saw him hospitalize a Lucario for saying that one of his friends were stupid, he is VERY protective of friends and family."

"Holy shit…" that's all Casey could say

Zane returned after apologizing to his brother. "I'm back guys" he said

"So what'd you come here for?" Casey asked

"I need your help" Zane said "And yours too Evan if you can"

"What do you need?" Asked Casey

"I need to find a Shiny Greninja named Dominic, He told me you could help but he couldn't talk anywhere but his home and he never said where-" Zane said but got cut off by Evan

"I'm going to his house tomorrow come with me." Evan said

"Sounds good, but I need to go or I'll be late, I'm helping Jen study for the math test in a week" Zane told them

"See you tommorow" Evan and Casey said

"Kay" Zane said and ran off

Casey and Evan headed inside and sat on the couch

"When did you talk to Dominic?" Casey asked

"Today when we went into the city"

"Oh that makes sense" Casey said and looked outside "It's getting late Ima go to sleep, help yourself to anything in the fridge" He said and went to his room

Evan didn't feel that hungry but got a berry from the kitchen and ate it. If he didn't eat before he slept whether he was hungry or not he would wake up in the middle of the night feeling like crap and hungry to the point he felt sick. When he finished he lied down on the couch and watched the roof in thought until he fell asleep.

When they woke up it was 11 O'clock in the morning and they had breakfeast. They ate Oran and Sitrus berries then headed out about 2 O'clock Casey going to a friends house and Evan going to Zane and Xeno's house, the address given to him by Casey. He knocked on the door and a Flareon answered.

"Oh hello there" Jen said "Are you one of Zane's friends"?"

"Yeah, my names Evan can you tell Zane I'm here"

"Sure Evan, and by the way my names Jen, I'm his girlfriend"

"Ok then, nice to meet you Jen"

"Same to you, and I'll go get Zane now"

"Ok thanks"

"No problem" Jen walked back over to Zane "Hey one of your friends are here, his name is Evan"

"Oh shit! Sorry baby I got to go with him we have to do something, I should be back around Seven. I'll come by your house if you want." Zane said

"It's fine, take as long as you need we can do stuff tomorrow" Jen said and kissed him on the cheek.

That was why Zane loved her, she was kind, loving and understanding. Always, she had never forced him to spend time with her. But he always spent time with her when he had nothing planned. He would always either go on a date or just hang out with her. He walked to the door with her behind him. He opened the door and saw Evan. "How long do we have to get there?" Zane asked

"About thirty to forty five minutes" Evan said

"Kay, let's get going" Zane said and walked out, Jen shut the door behind her

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said

"Okay, See ya" Zane said as she walked to her house. He turned to Evan. "Lets go"

Evan nodded and they went to where Dominic told Evan to go. When they got there Dominic was waiting for them. He was sitting and stood when he saw them. "Okay you both made it" he said "Come in here I need to give you both something before I sent you on the mission" he said. He opened the door and they both went in. He gave them both a stone. These will be crucial for this mission but before I need to give you this Evan." He said handing him a necklace with a small marble-like stone at the bottom. "You know what it is and how to use it." He said

"Yes I do" Evan said

"Those stones you need to keep on you at all times, it works kinda like mega evolution, except it powers up a move. After you use it, Evan use force palm and Zane use Shadow Sneak" Dominic said before disappearing.

"Well come back tomorrow after training with these Dominic, I'll be able to determine when we'll be able to use them properly." Evan said and walked out the door with Zane behind him. He heard a rustle and before he could react he felt a pain in his chest as a blade went through it. He got pushed onto his back and was able to see the enemies knock Zane out before having the blade ripped from his chest and blood spurting onto his body and face. He saw Dominic come out and get stabbed in the gut and attacker kicked Dominic in the head instantly knocking him unconscious. He then sprinted away into the woods but Evan was able to see exactly what it was before being knocked out from blood loss. No one was near as Dominic and Evan bled out slowly. By the time Zane woke up it would be too late.

Casey got home and when he opened the door he was greeted with a dagger to the chest and someone dragging him inside.

"You will never be heard from again" The assassin said, repeatedly stabbing Casey in the stomach then slitting his throat and cutting the skin on his rib cage which he peeled back and let the white bone show as he walked into the kitchen, cleaned his body then exited through the back door. He went to his workplace. "Casey is terminated" He said simply.

OHMAGERD! Over 2.25K words,(Over 2.6 if you count this )the biggest chapter in any of my stories! After this there will be chapters this long though, I've been told my chapters are too short so I lengthened this one (8P)-)- ~l ( Jumping with Joy) Will they die? You'll see. Who is the Assassin? I'll give you one hint: Past. That's all I'll answer. And shoutout to Silver the Espeon. If you haven't read his story's then do they're better than mine (I don't think I'm nearly as good as most people, especially him.) Also if I didn't know him I wouldn't be writing this story. He told me about it and his story's. Although chances are he sent you, please read all of his story's if you haven't. Also shout out to Dromatix316 he has told me what needs fixing in my story's without being rude and well a complete ass to be honest, he deserves credit for the lengthening of the chapters. One more shoutout before I go, Shout out to Latiaslover, he's a cool guy and also a better writer. Check him out and wait for the new story he's putting out, I think it'll be called Eevee girls or something like it. He was nice enough to let me put a character in the story. His name is Dominic, I'm not going to tell you more, sorry. You may be wondering why all other stories are paused, it's because I don't have time to do all three so I will be posting this story only for now, if you want to help write any other story I can give you access to the doc I use to write it on and you can put in a character and write for him/her. (As in actions, dialogue etc.) This is getting kinda long so, as always check out Knightsking,and Silver the Espeon stories, but also check out Latiaslovers I forgot something, me and Silver will be creating a YouTube channel together. I'll tell you the name when we get everything situated. If you play Clash Royale, look me up Hell Born Quaza FINALLY HellBorn Out-


End file.
